


Don't leave me alone with a gun

by MizDiablo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Post-Civil War, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Suicidal Thoughts, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark needs some goddamn therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizDiablo/pseuds/MizDiablo
Summary: Vision was the one who told him and got him into the workshop. Steve told him to leave afterwards.He could handle Tony Stark, he told himself.He was just not prepared for what he found.





	Don't leave me alone with a gun

Vision was the one who told them. He still had freedom to visit the compound and could relay messages between them. There had been no messages so far, but it was nice to have the option. When he told them, they agreed to do something about it. Getting back into the states and to the compound was no problem with so many secret agents and spies, but getting into the workshop turned out to be problematic. FRIDAY had locked the door and refused to let anyone inside.

In the end, Steve had to get Vision to ghost him inside. He made the android leave afterwards, wanting to deal with this on his own. He could handle Tony Stark. He was just not prepared for what he found.

Stark was sitting in a corner on the floor, not tinkering with anything. It looked like he had not for some time. His skin was pale and his dark hair hang lifeless, longer than last time Steve had seen him. Dark circles that looked like bruises but could not be, framed his dull eyes. He was leaning against the wall with his legs sprawled in front of him. His left hand was lying on the floor next to him, but the right one was holding a gun, pointing it at Steve. His hand was shaking violently and would probably make it hard for him to aim, but Steve was a big target and he was fairly close.

“Tony?” Steve stopped in sheer chock. Stark looked at him slowly. “Don’t get any closer Rogers. This isn’t meant for you.”

“It’s not that I don’t enjoy your visits Steve” Tony continued still with the gun trailed at Steve’s chest. “But sooner or later you’re going to say something that makes me remember what I lost and then I have to shoot one of us to make it stop and until I’m strong enough to turn the gun around, it’s going to be you. Then I’ll be alone until you come back.”

“Tony…” Steve’s voice was very slow and careful. “When was the last time you slept?”

Tony huffed. “I don’t sleep anymore. If I sleep, I dream and I don’t want to dream. If I sleep, you go away.”

“I’m not going anywhere Tony. I promise. I’ll stay.” Steve took a careful step forwards, closer to Tony and the gun.

“D-don’t… I told you…” Tony’s voice waved slightly and his hand shook more than before.

Steve stopped moving and knelt down so he could look into Tony’s eyes. “I’ll stay Tony. If you give me the gun, I’ll sit with you while you sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“No… Can’t… I need… I need the gun… For when I’m strong… I need it…” Tony shook his head, like he was trying to clear it. Steve was close enough that he could take the gun, but he was not sure Tony would not shoot him if he tried.

“I’ll give it back. When you are stronger. You’ll feel better after some sleep. Then I’ll give it back.” He tried. He had been so mad at Tony, but now he was just scared. He had to keep Tony from getting scared or getting strong and turn the gun around. He was scared to lose something he had forgotten to appreciate.

“Just give it to me Tony, please…” Steve said, when Tony did not answer, just crooked his head a little. “It’s okay… Just give me the gun… You’ll be okay…”

Slowly, so slowly that he almost did not move and could not breathe, Steve raised his hand and closed it around the gun. Quickly, then, he pulled the gun from Tony’s hand and threw it to the far corner of the workshop. Tony made a faint disappointed sound and his hand made a grabbing motion in the direction of the gun, before his arm fell lifeless to his side.

“Need… Need the… To…” Tony mumbled, but he seemed to have used his last strength. Steve moved closer to Tony, shushing gently and putting an arm around him. The motion made Tony tense up and look at Steve with disbelief.

“S… Steve…? You… You’re…”

“I’m here Tony. It’s okay. You can rest now. I’ll be here when you wake up, then we’ll talk, okay?” Steve’s voice was gentle and he kept his arm firmly around Tony’s shoulders, supporting him and keeping him up.

“But… But I… I thought…” Tony looked from Steve to the gun in the corner and back. “I almost…”

“You didn’t. You didn’t do anything, except staying awake for far too long. You need to sleep.” Steve said, a bit firmer than before. His hand was stoking Tony’s arm soothingly and the exhausted engineers head had started to drop, his eyes slowly closing even as he mumbles some unintelligible protest. Tony’s body grew heavy against Steve’s side as he drifted off and Steve pulled him a little closer to keep him from sliding down the wall.

Steve stayed at the floor with his arm around Tony, as promised. He told FRYDAY to show the others what had happened so they would not be worried, but did not tell her to open the door. He had a feeling that more people was not what Tony needed right now. So he just stayed on the floor, looking at the sleeping man, letting time pass.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think. I might write a second chapter if anyone want to read it.


End file.
